Never Alone
by AdventureAddict
Summary: Oneshot. Ed's been waiting for Al at the train station for hours...in the rain. And as he usually does in the rain, he starts thinking of worst case scenarios. What happened to Al? Inspired by the song 'Never Alone' by Barlowgirl


**Kay. I'm probably going to end up putting this sort of thing in Wish Granted at some point, but I had to get it off my chest. I know that at least on youtube there are a lot of AMCs with this, but so far I haven't found one about Al, which in my mind fits better than the others. (Hughes, Nina, Roy, that sort of thing) So it was stuck in my head for a while, and I couldn't find an AMC that fit what I needed to see (not yet, at least) so I decided to make it myself. Except, the one problem is that I have no clue how to do that. So it's a fanfic instead. ;D Pros – I can make Ed and Al do what I want to do much better. Cons – it's not visual! Argh. Oh well, here ya go. **

**I don't own FMA, unfortunately my circumstances have not unexpectantly changed within the week. And I also don't own Barlowgirl's song 'Never Alone.'**

Ed stood silently at the train station. The entire place seemed deserted except for the one boy in the red coat, wet hair clinging to his face. It had been pouring for hours, but Ed had never once thought of moving from his spot. He had told Al he would be waiting here for him, so he would be waiting here for him. But he was starting to worry about Al. He had never been this late before.

_I waited for you_

_Today_

_But you didn't show_

_No, no, no_

Where the hell was he? Ed glanced around nervously as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Maybe he should start checking the area around the train station. If the storm had caught Al by surprise, he could be waiting under some tree in order to protect his blood seal. That must be it. Ed sighed and looked back at the tracks. Al would be here soon enough. He just had to wait until the rain stopped, and then Al would be here.

He hoped he would get here soon. It was boring without Al to talk to.

_I needed you_

_Today_

_So where did you go?_

A strong hand rested lightly on Ed's shoulder, and he could feel the shadow of an umbrella loom over his head. The loss of the rain just made him feel all the colder. He hugged his arms tightly to his chest and suppressed a shiver. He couldn't get sick; Al would kill him he found out that Ed had gotten a cold waiting for him in the rain.

"Give it up, Fullmetal. He's not coming," a deep voice said behind him. Normally Ed would have spun around and started listing off all the different things he thought of Roy, (none of them kind) but today he was too worried about Al to do that sort of thing. Roy seemed to sense Ed's uneasiness too, since he appeared to be treating Ed a bit more kindly than usual.

"He'll come," Ed grunted, shrugging his shoulder away from Roy's hand. "He'll come. Al's never let me down before."

_You told me to call_

_Said you'd be there_

_And though I haven't seen you,_

_Are you still there?_

"You could at least wait inside," Roy suggested softly. Ed scowled and continued to look at the train tracks. "Al's not going anywhere in this weather. You're not doing yourself or him any favors by waiting outside in this weather."

"Why do you care?" Ed spat, turning around to face Roy. Something in Roy snapped, and he frowned back at Ed, his patience now gone.

"Because you are my subordinate, Fullmetal, and I will not let you catch a cold because of your stupidity!" he yelled angrily. "Now I order you to go inside and wait like a sane person!"

"No!" Ed shouted back before turning around and watching the tracks expectantly.

"That's an order!" Roy bellowed angrily. "And I suggest you follow it if you don't want me to have you court marshaled!"

"I don't care!" Ed shouted back angrily, his face flushing red with anger.

"You're acting like a four-year old, Edward!" Roy shouted back, grabbing Ed's arms angrily.

"I DON'T CARE!" Ed shouted, breaking free of Roy's hold. He then turned and ran, never once looking back at Roy. Al had to be somewhere nearby, and Ed was planning on finding him. Al would never leave Ed on purpose. Maybe he was lost, maybe he was hurt, maybe he was-

"AAALLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!" Ed bellowed through the pouring rain, cupping his hands to his mouth in hopes of making his voice louder.

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel you by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here, and I'm never _

_Alone_

His voice sounded weak and pitiful, especially when he didn't hear a cry of 'Brother!' being carried back by the wind. Al would never let Ed call for him and not respond, so either Al couldn't hear Ed, or-

"ALLL!" Ed called again, though this time not as long as the last one. He was barely able to stop himself from crying, but he couldn't stop the lump that was quickly lodging itself in his throat. Al couldn't be dead. Ed wouldn't accept it. Besides, what would happen to him if Al weren't around to keep him in check? Even if he was just a soul connected to a suit of armor, he could calm Ed down like no one else.

And Ed knew it. He needed Al around, or otherwise the entire city would hate him within the week.

_And though I cannot see you_

_And I can't explain why_

_Such a deep, deep reassurance_

_You've placed in my life_

"Al?" Ed called again, this time his voice cracking a little as he kept holding back his sobs. His feet kept moving, even though he was no longer running, and didn't have the slightest idea where he was going.

He had to find Al. He just had to. If Al wasn't dead, then what if he was badly beat up and couldn't move? What if he was being cornered by one of the homunculi right now? What if, what if…?

Ed quickened his steps and set his face into a mask of stone. He had to be strong. If not for himself, then for his brother.

_We cannot separate,_

'_Cause you're part of me_

_And though you're invisible,_

_I trust the unseen_

"ALLLLL!!! Alphonse! **Alphonse**!" Ed cried, now starting to feel a little desperate. He could remember the last time he had called for Al like that, and it hadn't been very good for Al, considering that after Ed called for him like that his soul had been bound to a suit of armor.

Ed could feel his body start shaking at the memory, but he forced himself to keep running. It wasn't going to be that bad. Al was probably fine, just waiting out the storm. Ed was probably just being a worrywart.

At least, that's what he kept saying to himself to make sure he kept running.

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel you by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here, and I'm never_

_Alone_

"Dammit, Al, where are you?" Ed muttered as he paused for a moment to try and get his fists to stop shaking. **"Alphonse Louis Elric, where the hell are you?!?" **Ed shouted as loudly as he could. The rain had let up a little, and this time his voice carried a little farther than before. Ed hopefully paused for a minute as he let the rain batter at him relentlessly. Al wasn't calling back, even when Ed had used his middle name. He couldn't be-?

"Over here, Brother!" a familiar voice called from the distance. Ed couldn't help but sink to his knees in relief, despite the muddy ground.

"Where's that?" Ed called back, trying to make his voice strong again so Al would be able to hear him. Al was okay. Everything was fine. He had been telling himself that in an attempt to stay calm before, but it was incredibly relieving to know it was true.

"I'm over by the two big trees!" Al called back. Ed quickly located the two trees sticking up grandly into the sky behind a few other trees that had blocked the two brothers from seeing each other.

"I'm coming Al!" Ed quickly called out, and then started running across the field, keeping the two trees as straight ahead of him as he could.

_We cannot separate_

_You're part of me_

_And though you're invisible,_

_I trust the unseen_

"What's the matter, Brother?" Al asked concernedly as Ed sank onto the ground beneath the tree and grabbed Al's arm protectively. "I'm sorry I didn't quite show up at the train station on time like we planned, but first there was-"

"It's fine, Al," Ed said quickly as he let go of Al. "I guess I was just overreacting."

"Okay," Al said slowly, still eyeing his brother.

"It's good to know you're still here," Ed mumbled, leaning up against the trunk of the tree.

"Of course I'm still here!" Al laughed. "I need to make sure you don't beat yourself up too bad." Ed nodded with a sigh as he slowly closed his eyes. He hadn't been tired when he was worried about Al's safety, but now he was starting to realize that he was _exhausted_.

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel you by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here, and I'm never_

_Alone_

"I'll always be there when you need me," Al said softly as he watched the rain fall beyond the boundaries of the tree's leaves. Ed quickly fell asleep with a sigh and leaned against Al's shoulder.

**Yeah, I know it's a little weird to have a Christian song for Ed and Al, considering their whole view on religion, but… it's a really cool song!!! And Peach, if you want anything like this for a myavi (or however you spell his name) song, you'll have to either write it yourself or email me the lyrics and convince me. :P**


End file.
